


Haru the Android

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Androids, Fluff and Smut, Hint of ReiGisa, M/M, Oral Sex, Rei is a scientist, Sex, Sexual Content, and because I love HaruMako, android haru, cause there needs to be more of a robot/android haru fanfic out there, harumako, hint of sourin, innocent makoto, oblivious Makoto, robot haru, sorta a Future Fish Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana is your everyday young man living in Tokyo, so when he gets an android servant, who somehow becomes obsessed with Makoto and wants to do lots of lewd stuff with him, for his birthday from his friends...let's say his normal life is no longer normal.</p>
<p>Made this because there needs to be more of a android/robot haru! Also is somewhat based off of a manga I found on pixiv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haru at Your Service

"Rei-chan! oh Rei-chan! Mako-chan is here!" Nagisa exclaimed.

In the laboratory of the famous scientist, Rei Ryuugazaki, his assistant Nagisa was dragging, long time friend, Makoto Tachibana.

"Rei-chan! Where are you!?" Nagisa once again exclaimed.

"Are you sure he's here Nagisa?" Makoto asked.

"He has to be! He didn't go outside or anything like that, so he has to be in his lab. He's probably still working on that huge project of his," Nagisa explained.

"Actually I'm quite done!" Rei suddenly popped out of nowhere, scaring his two friends.

"Wah! p-please don't do that Rei," Makoto stuttered as he tried to control his heartbeat.

"Ah, my apologies Makoto-san," Rei said as he slightly bow.

"Come on Rei, we've been friends for years, you can stop being formal with me," Makoto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah...um r-right," Rei became embarrassed and slightly blushed. "Anyways like I said, the project Nagisa mentioned earlier, has finally been completed!"

"Wow really?! awesome! Can we see?" Nagisa said as he started to bounce a bit.

"Now now Nagisa, we'll all see it, but I would like to wait for Rin and Sousuke since they did help me with it," Rei said.

"Aw!" Nagisa whined.

"Oi no whining, we're here!" Rin said as he came in with Sousuke closely behind him.

"Good timing you two, now we can go see it!" Rei said as he lead his friends to the next room.

Makoto however was a bit confused, he's happy that Rei's secret project is done, but he's confused on why he is here in the first place, it's not like he helped make the project, so he is confused on the reason he's here.

"Gentlemen, I'm happy to say that my new experiment is completed!" Rei said. He then pulled off the white cloth the project was under and revealed a motionless man.

"Wah! this was your experiment? you killed someone!? Is that why you wouldn't let me see it till it was done?" Nagisa asked.

"O-of course not! this isn't a dead corpse, it's an android, or a servant bot to be exact," Rei explained.

"Wowie! an actual robot! it's so life like!" Nagisa said as he started to examine the body a bit closer.

"Well, except for the arms and legs, you can still see some of its bolts there, but it's hardly noticeable," Rin said.

"Well he is technically the first robot we've made Nagisa, so he's still not completely perfect yet," Rei explained.

"Um...Rei, if you don't mind me asking...why am I here exactly?" Makoto finally asked.

"I was just about to get to that my dear friend, you see since I've acknowledge it's your birthday in three days, I'd thought I'd give you this robot to be you servant, I also wanted to see if it's functioning correctly," Rei explained.

"R-really? you want me to have...it? Are you sure, I mean you could ask someone else," Makoto said.

"Nonsense, you're the perfect person I can trust to take good care of it, I can't really trust Nagisa since I fear he'll do something...strange to it," Rei said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey! I would not...I would at least see if it could punch through walls and stuff..." Nagisa admitted.

"Exactly, and there's just not enough room in Rin and Sousuke's apartment," Rei said.

"Yeah, this thing would probably take up a lot of space," Rin said.

"So you're the only one I can trust with it, and it'll be lovely present for you since you've been doing a lot of hard work lately," Rei said.

Makoto couldn't help but smile at his friends, they truly care about him and his well being, but still having a...robot in the house doing all the house chores would seem strange.

"Thank you...but...I'm not sure having a robot is really...something I'll be...comfortable with," Makoto said.

"Oh come on Mako-chan! You don't have to think of it as a robot servant...you could probably think of it as a new roommate, or even better, a new boyfriend!" Nagisa teased.

"T-that's doesn't help at all!" Makoto exclaimed as he covered his very red face.

"Please Makoto, I really need you to do this for me, you're the only one I can think of to be able to take care of my robot," Rei said.

Makoto was hesitant, he knew this was very important to Rei, he also knew if he doesn't do this then he's going to regret it later.

"...Alright, I'll take...it with me," Makoto sighed.

"Thank you Makoto!" Rei exclaimed.

"Yay!" Nagisa cheered.

"If there's any trouble with that thing, don't hesitate to call me and Sou, we got the deactivation manual with us just in case the thing goes all crazy on you," Rin said.

"I'm sure there won't be any problems, but I'll make sure to call if there is," Makoto said.

"Great! let's take this thing to Makoto's place and then party!" Nagisa said.

"I'm pretty sure there's enough time to party once it's Makoto's birthday Nagisa-kun," Rei said.

"Aw, but I wanted to party now!" Nagisa whined.

"There there my little assistant, you just have to be patient," Rei gently patted Nagisa's head, and Nagisa leaned forward and hugged Rei in affection.

"Alright Rei-chan," Nagisa said as he continued to enjoy the head patting.

_"Heh, those two are very cute together_ _,"_ Makoto thought.

Makoto couldn't help but smile at his friends, but soon his gaze fell onto his new servant bot.

* * *

 

"Okay, easy...I don't want any damages on it," Rei instructed everyone who were carrying the robot.

"I thought this was Makoto's robot now, so I'm pretty sure he can do whatever he wants with it," Nagisa said.

"Even so, I still would like to test it and see if there's any flaws in it," Rei said.

"Um I think we should put him right here," Makoto said as he gently place the robot in the center of his living room.

"'him?'" Nagisa asked.

"I feel...weird calling the robot..'it' so why not?" Makoto explained.

"Ah I see, I guess I see what you mean," Nagisa said.

"Well then, now that the robot is safely in Makoto's home, we should now activate it," Rei said.

"Right...um...how do we activate it?" Makoto asked.

"Well...you see since I wanted the robot to know his owner's status and whatnot...I had to...um make the activation...seem...odd..." Rei said as he nervously adjusted his glasses.

"...What do you mean you made the activation odd?" Makoto asked.

"U-um...well...I thought that the only way the robot can sense his owner's brain waves and body heat is to...have his owner activate it with a...kiss," Rei explained.

"...What!?"

"I'm sorry Makoto, but it was the only way for the robot to not attack it's owner, I promise I'll try to find a way to activate him in a different way, but please...won't you try it?" Rei begged.

"I...I guess I have no choice...." Makoto sighed.

"Great, now then I guess we'll leave you to it! see ya later Mako-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed as he grabbed Rei's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Remember to call me if there's anything wrong!" Rei shouted before he was out of the apartment.

"And don't forget to call me and Sou if we need to deactivate him," Rin said.

"Will do." Makoto waved goodbye to his friends and finally closed his door.

"...Now I guess I have to deal with you..." Makoto hesitated, but finally went close to the robot that was still motionless. "...I guess...I just kiss you...ugh this is going to be so awkward."

Makoto took a step forward and gently placed his lips on the robot's lips. Makoto then heard a low beeping noise from the robot, and soon he stared into the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

"W-wah! i-it works!" Makoto exclaimed as he took a step back.

"Hello Makoto Tachibana, I am your new servant bot, I'll be at your service," a voice that sounded too natural for a robot came out.

"Wow, you even talk like an actual person! That's amazing!" Makoto was amazed at how detailed Rei put into the robot. Suddenly he realized something. "W-wait...how did you...know my name?"

"It's quite simple Makoto Tachibana, when you kissed me, your brain waves and body heat sent me all information about you, I know about your favorite food, what your occupation is, I even know the size of your-"

"Okay okay! I believe you, you don't have to go that far!" Makoto exclaimed before the robot could say anything embarrassing.

"Whatever you say Makoto Tachibana," the robot said.

"You can just call me Makoto," Makoto said.

"Yes...Makoto," the robot said.

"Hmm...now that I think of it, you don't really have a name yourself do you?" Makoto asked.

"I do not," the robot answered.

"Well then...I guess we'll have to give you one...hmm...what do you want to be called?" Makoto asked.

The robot was slightly taken back, he never expected anyone to asked an android, let alone a servant bot, on what name they want. Then again, Makoto is his first owner, so this probably normal somehow.

"...I'm...not sure," the robot answered.

"Hm...well...I guess we could always check online and pick one that catches you eye," Makoto suggested.

Once again, the robot was taken back at the words of his new owner, even though the robot was slightly self-aware, it never thought its owner would actually treat it like it was an actual human being.

"I see...I'll go and check then if it please you," the robot then went to its built in internet browser and looked at all the suggested names. It finally found one that was interesting to it.

"...Haruka," the robot said.

"Haruka huh? Sound perfect, I'll call you Haru for short," Makoto said as he smiled at the robot.

In the robots shortest time being alive, it has never met anyone that sprouted out such innocence.

_"This is going to be...interesting,"_  the robot named Haru thought.

And so Makoto's normal life is now taking a different route.


	2. My Owner is Kind, Yet He's Very Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a day since Makoto had Haru living with him, and already they formed a...strange...friendship, though there are a few complications, such as Haru staring at Makoto as he sleep, and the fact Makoto is too oblivious for his own good.

Makoto Tachibana couldn't sleep that night, mostly because he kept having the feeling that someone or...something was staring at him. Makoto tried to ignore it and try to go back to sleep, but the staring became too intense for him.

"W-wah! H-haru what are you doing!?" Makoto slowly opened his eyes to see his new servant bot staring at him with his glowing blue eyes.

"Do not be scared Makoto I'm just making sure you are safe from any dangers that might occur," Haru explained.

"I-I see...b-but you don't have to do that Haru," Makoto said.

"I'm sorry, but Rei has programmed me to make sure you are safe, especially after what happened with that pedophile trying to kidnap you when you were eight years old...I'm actually surprised how you managed to get out of the situation," Haru deadpanned.

Makoto will admit, he did easily trusted that strange man when he was eight years old, and it took a lot of panicking and rock throwing from his friends to get him out of that situation, but the man said he had a bunch of kittens with him and it was very convincing.

"R-right...I'm surprised he still remembers...that...a-anyways I'm glad you want to make sure I'm okay, but you don't have do it at night, I'm sure no one is going to barge into my apartment in the middle of the night," Makoto said.

"I'm not sure if I can do that Makoto," Haru said.

"Please Haru, I'm pretty sure I can't sleep with you watching me at night," Makoto begged.

Haru looked at the begging human and swore he felt his bolts and circuits trying to process at the image in front of him. Makoto was slightly pouting while his eyes showed a bit of sadness. Even though robots don't show any expression with this kind of situation, he'll admit...it was sorta cute.

"Alright, I'll close my eyes and let my built in security alarm alert me if there's any strange happenings in the apartment," Haru suggested.

"If that'll be fine with you," Makoto said.

Haru simply nodded and went to the corner of the room and sat on the floor as his eyes closed.

Makoto simply gave a sigh and tried to go back to sleep, but he had one question he wanted to ask Haru.

"U-um Haru...do you actually sleep?" Makoto asked.

"Technically no, but I do shut down as I charge," Haru answered.

"I see...how come your not charging your...batteries right now?"

"Well considering you turned me on in the afternoon yesterday, my batteries are still quite full," Haru answered.

"I see..."

"Any other questions you want to ask me?" Haru asked.

"Mmm...nope! goodnight Haru," Makoto said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Haru lifted one eyelid and stared at Makoto for a bit. "...Goodnight...Makoto," he hesitated.

Even though it was really dark, you could sorta see a small smile on Makoto's face.

* * *

 

Makoto was still sleeping until he smelled something delicious coming from his kitchen.

"H-huh?" Makoto groggily woke up and slowly walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen. "Haru? What are you doing?"

"I'm making you breakfast, it is one of the things I'm programmed to do after all," Haru said.

"Ah I see...but this sorta feels weird having you...cook for me," Makoto said.

"Do not worry Makoto, I'm fine with cooking for you, besides from what I know so far about you, your cooking skills are a bit...atrocious..." Haru deadpanned.

"E-eh! you don't have to say that so straight-forward!" Makoto whined as his face became red with embarrassment.

"My apologies Makoto."

"Alright alright, I guess you cooking for me is fine, but I would at least like to split the housework between the both of us," Makoto said.

Haru suddenly stopped stirring the eggs and turned his head to look at his owner.

"...Why? This is part of my programming, you don't have to do any of the housework if I'm around," Haru said.

"Even so...look I know your suppose to be my servant bot or whatever, I just feel...like it's unfair of me to make you do that, I mean from what I know about you you're pretty self-aware, and I would feel horrible if I made someone who's pretty much a human to do all the work," Makoto said.

Haru was once again taken back. True he was very self-aware, but still he is a robot, and he doesn't understand why a human, or rather, his owner is treating him as if he was human, this is very puzzling even for Haru.

"...Well...I do not wish for my owner to feel horrible...I guess I'll...allow this arrangement," Haru answered.

"Great! but I'm pretty sure you'll probably handle the cooking," Makoto said.

"Unless you want to burn down your kitchen, yes I'll be doing the cooking," Haru deadpanned.

"Ha ha...yes yes I get it," Makoto laughed a bit. He then sat down and waited for Haru to finish making the breakfast. As soon as Haru was done, the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Wonder who that could be so early in the morning," Makoto muttered to himself. He got up and headed towards the front door, standing behind the door was a suspicious looking man.

"Um...hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello Makoto! it's me! Takamoto! We went to high school together!" the man said.

"W-we did?"

"Of course we did, don't you remember?"

"Oh um...I guess I must have forgotten, so um...what brings you here?"

"Well you see Mako-kun, my sister is very sick and well...I don't really have the money to help pay for her medical expenses, so I thought I could ask you for help considering how kind you are," the man said.

"Oh of course! why don't you come inside while I try to find my wallet," Makoto said.

Makoto let the man come into his apartment, and already Haru senses danger. Haru immediately located Makoto's wallet and threw to the other room while the two weren't looking.

"Okay you wait here while I look for my wallet...huh...I could have sworn it was here...." Makoto then started walking away and try to locate his missing wallet.

"Take your time...sucker," the man said while muttering the last part to himself. Unfortunately for him, Haru heard that.

"Please leave Makoto's apartment," Haru said as he came up behind the man.

"Woah! who the hell are you?"

"Makoto's....roommate," Haru lied. He didn't want to risk having this man come back and try to kidnap him so he could sell him or whatever, besides, even though Rei has made him with a security alarm and a few self-defense techniques, he doesn't have any real attack moves that could harm the man. He especially didn't want to use his full strength that could kill him either.

"Well listen Mr. Roommate, Makoto and I went to school together, so you better-"

"It's quite obvious you're lying, you seem a bit too old to even be in the same year as Makoto, and not only that I went to school with Makoto as well, and I've never seen you at all," Haru said. Even though never actually went to school with Makoto, the information he got from Makoto's school life has told him that this man never went to school with him at all.

"Tch" The man was starting to panic, he slowly started reaching for his pocket, most likely trying to grab a weapon that was in there, but unfortunately for him, Haru was much faster and quickly grabbed his arm and put it against his back.

"Now if you don't want your arm to be broken, I suggest you leave immediately, or else I'll have to do something drastic," Haru said. Even though it was hard to notice, you could easily feel tension from his voice.

"Y-yes s-sir," the man replied. Haru immediately threw the man out of the door, and the man started to runaway.

"Sorry for the wait, for some reason my wallet was in the bedroom and everything in it was scatter everywhere, so it took some...time," Makoto looked around the living room, but did not see the man.

"Haru? did you see where Takamoto-san went?"

"...Makoto...you're really stupid," Haru said.

"E-eh? why?"

"Makoto obviously that man never went to school with you, seriously how could you trust a man you don't even know!?"

"W-well...I just thought..." Makoto didn't finish, he gave a low sigh and was now looking at the floor with a sad and guilty expression, "I'm really sorry Haur, I guess I did it again...I really didn't mean to make you worry or make you mad at me..."

For some reason...Haru started to feel...guilty? He didn't mean to lash out at Makoto like that, then again, he didn't know he could get angry, but seeing Makoto looking so sad has made Haru feel...terrible? Haru doesn't really know what this feeling is called, all he knows he doesn't like it.

"...Please don't look sad Makoto, I'm sorry for being...angry at you," Haru apologized.

"N-no I should be apologizing, I made you worry and I almost let myself get into danger, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably lose all my money or something," Makoto said as he looks straight into Haru's eyes.

Haru didn't know why, but he kinda liked that Makoto was sorta dependent on him in keeping him safe, but still he didn't want Makoto to feel sad.

"Look, I understand your kindness is part of your personality, and I also understand you cannot help but help others, and I somewhat can accept that. Your intentions were in the good even though you used it in the wrong, but please don't beat yourself for it, you're a really good man Makoto-san," Haru said.

Makoto was surprised. He never knew Haru could say such things, but the way he said it made it feel like he was actually human. Makoto couldn't help but smile at the robot.

"I see...thank you Haru," Makoto said.

Without any warning or reason, Haru gave Makoto a hug, hoping this will make the human feel better. Makoto was surprised at the sudden hug, but quickly returned the embrace. Haru doesn't know why, but he felt both embarrassed and...happy at the returning embrace.

"...Oh wait I almost forgot!" Makoto suddenly said. He quickly let go of Haru, to Haru's disappointment, and grab his phone. "Shoot, Nagisa said he wants me to buy some snacks when he and everyone comes over for my birthday," Makoto explained.

"Can't you get them tomorrow?"

"I would, but unfortunately the supermarket is going to be close for two weeks starting tomorrow, and going to another supermarket is too far from here, so it's best to get them now," Makoto explained.

"Alright, we'll both go then," Haru said as he grabbed one of Makoto's jacket.

"Eh? y-you don't have to come Haru," Makoto said.

"Nonsense, I know the list that Nagisa gave you is pretty...long, and with me there will make the task go by faster," Haru said.

"I guess you're right," Makoto said as he grabbed the jacket out of Haru's hand.

"Of course, now let's go," Haru said as he grab Makoto's arm.

"W-wait let me grab my wallet first...and please change out of your apron!"

* * *

 

The trip to the supermarket was pretty short, but the supermarket was very crowded.

"I guess everyone wanted some last minute shopping before the supermarket closes tomorrow, stay close Haru, I don't want you to get lost," Makoto said.

"Shouldn't I be the one to say that?"

"T-that was one time and I was five when that happened!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru shrugged but stayed close to Makoto. The warmth from Makoto felt...nice? Haru doesn't really know this feeling within him, he didn't even know he could have these feelings, but I guess he's discovering them thanks to Makoto.

"Okay, I'm sure it's safe around here, um why don't you get the chips while I get the frozen pizzas," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru then walked away to look for the chips. When he found them and was starting to return to Makoto, he sees a man, with bubblegum hair, draping his arm around Makoto. For some reason, Haru wasn't pleased.

"Oh Haru, this is my good friend and classmate from middle school, Kisumi Shigino," Makoto said once he spotted Haru.

"So this is the robot Rei made for you on your birthday huh? wow he really looks like a human," the man named Kisumi said.

"Yeah, but he's really amazing!" Makoto said.

For some reason, Haru felt happy about the compliment, and wanted to give a smug smile towards Kisumi.

"Really? how strong is he by the way? I bet he could punch through walls or something," Kisumi said.

"I only use my full strength when it is required, other then that I'm pretty weak when I'm against someone who's stronger than me," Haru answered.

"Really? so I guess someone like Mako-kun could probably knock you down huh?"

"...Pretty much," Haru lied. Honestly, the only thing that could probably knock him down was another robot or a machine, with a human was impossible. But he could never harm Makoto, so he could easily fake falling down if it makes him happy.

"Now now, I could never hurt Haru-chan! he's like a brother to me!" Makoto said and laughed a bit.

For some reason...that bothered Haru, not just the whole being called Haru-chan, but the fact that Makoto considers him as a brother.

"I see I see, well Mako-kun was always the biggest sweetheart since middle school, and it's obvious you still are today," Kisumi teased.

"Aw come on, cut it out," Makoto laughed as he playfully pushed Kisumi away.

This action has caused Haru to become angry.

"Alright alright, anyways why don't I help you with your shopping?" Kisumi offered.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want you to stop your own shopping for us," Makoto said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty much done anyways, besides I want to help Mako-kun since he's very handsome~" Kisumi flirted.

"Aw come on...well...I guess it would make the trip a lot faster...sure why not," Makoto said.

"Great! let's go then!" Kisumi grabbed Makoto's arm and they started walking to the sweets aisle.

For some reason, Haru does not like Kisumi and the way he's holding onto Makoto like that. Haru didn't say anything, but slowly started walking behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying the story so far, now I do want to point out some things that I hope will let all of you understand that's going to happen within this story.
> 
> 1\. Yes there is technically "rape" in this story, but don't worry, it's not all that extreme or anything, and it's kinda minor, as well as the fact that technically it was unintentional (not gonna say why it's unintentional or else it'll be a spoiler)
> 
> 2\. The sexual content in this story will happen, but I don't really want that to be the main focus, but don't worry it'll happen (if you're into that type of stuff anyways)
> 
> 3\. This is in fact a Haru x Makoto fanfic, so basically...Haru is going to be the top/seme/dominant one in this story, mostly because a bottom/uke/submissive Makoto seem more of his personality type and because it's more adorable that way :3
> 
> 4\. You're all probably wondering why Haru is calling Makoto an owner instead of calling him master or whatever, the reason for that is because well...I kinda feel like Makoto wouldn't feel right with Haru calling him master, and not only that but from what I said in number 3 this is a Haru x Makoto story, not a Makoto x Haru story, I honestly don't really see a difference in the order of their names, but from what I know, the one whose name is first in the ship name is automatically considered the top...and well...since I don't want to confuse people into thinking Mako-kun is a dominant or whatever, I'll just put the "HaruMako" ship name in there. Anyways yeah I do not want Haru to call Makoto master since well...he's going to be the dominant one in this story, and I feel like the word master would confuse some of you.
> 
> Hope that clears up any confusion on what's going to be happening to this story, so yeah! Hope you'll like the next chapter!


	3. Haru-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is really not liking Kisumi and right now, all he can think about is bashing the pink haired man's head against the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait on this chapter, school is seriously keeping me on my toes with quizes, tests, and preparations for the finals, so I don't really have that much time to write or draw, so yeah. But I do hope you like this chapter and are looking forward for more in the future!

As Makoto and Kisumi were catching up and talking about what they did in since middle school, Haru was starting to feel irritated.

"Hey...Mako-kun, is your little robot pal there doing alright? He keeps...glaring?"

"Eh? no way, Haru would never glare at someone without a reason, would you Haru?" Makoto then turned to see that indeed Haru was glaring, specifically at Kisumi. "Um...Haru are you okay? You don't have any problems in your systems do you?"

Makoto was actually concerned for him, and he doesn't understand why, but now he feels guilty.

"...Sorry...I was just...trying to focus on something," Haru lied. He kinda hated lying to Makoto, but he really didn't want to say his real reasons for glaring at Kisumi.

"So you were...focusing on Kisumi?"

"...Wait...what? no I meant-"

"Aw Haru-kun, if you were that interested in me I wouldn't have minded, I would actually like to start out as friends first though," Kisumi teased.

For some reason, Haru became even more upset with Kisumi.

"Actually...now that I think about it, can Haru even feel emotions such as love?" Kisumi asked Makoto.

"Um...I'm not sure, Rei did mentioned that Haru does have an advanced AI and can pretty much act like human, and he did show some anger and sympathy earlier, so I guess it's possible," Makoto said.

"Really now? So there's a possible chance Haru might be in love with you then~" Kisumi teased.

"Come on Kisumi-kun, that can't happen, I'm pretty sure Haru doesn't have romantic feelings for someone like me," Makoto laughed a bit.

...Romantic feelings...was this what Haru was feeling every time he's with Makoto? Those were the thoughts running in Haru's head.

_"Am I in love with Makoto?"_ Haru asked himself.

"So Kisumi, I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner tonight, it'll really help us catch up on some lost time," Makoto offered.

"Sure! I would love to spend some time with you Mako-kun, and it'll probably get me a chance to know more about you little mechanic buddy here," Kisumi said as he draped his arm around Haru.

All Haru wanted to do in that moment was snap Kisumi's arm right off.

"Great! um Haru-chan do you mind if you could make extra for dinner tonight?" Makoto asked.

_"...Haru...chan?"_ Haru does not know whether to like or dislike this new nickname. "Um...of course," Haru said.

"Great! well I'll see you later then Kisumi!" Makoto said.

"You too Mako-kun," out of no where Kisumi gave Makoto a half hug, and all Haru wanted to do was push Kisumi away from Makoto and drag Makoto out of the supermarket immediately.

"See Mako-kun, you too Haru-kun!" Kisumi then wave and started heading off.

"Man, Kisumi is a great guy isn't he Haru-chan?" Makoto said.

Haru didn't want to that he hates Kisumi's guts, he also didn't want to say that he doesn't want Kisumi over for dinner, he knew if he says any of that, Makoto will feel sad that his new robot friend doesn't like his friend. So instead Haru said, "Drop the -chan." Haru then started walking off with Makoto trying to catch up.

"H-hey wait! don't leave me behind Haru! Haru!"

* * *

Once Makoto and Haru were back at Makoto's place and were starting to unpack the food they bought and put them away.

"Hey Haru, have any ideas what we should have for dinner?" Makoto asked.

"...Why are you asking me? Just make tell me what you want and I'll make it for you and...your guest," Haru said while feeling agitated for having to mention the bubblegum haired man.

"Well...I thought maybe your opinion should be out there, I mean Rei did say you have your own line thought, so...why not?" Makoto said as he turned around to face Haru and give him one of his significant smiles that would make someone's heart melt. At least Haru's artificial heart at that moment.

"Eh? Haru-chan? You okay? You kinda shaking a bit there," Makoto said as he saw his android servant shaking in the legs.

"I'm fine...mackerel," Haru said.

"...Eh?"

"I...why not have mackerel for dinner...I was just...answering your question earlier," Haru said.

"Oh I see! hm...it has been awhile since I've had mackerel, maybe if we put that in with some curry it be appetizing enough," Makoto said.

"Mackerel is appetizing enough on its own," Haru said as he continued putting away the food.

"He he that's funny Haru," Makoto laughed.

"...That wasn't a joke," Haru said.

"Eh? Really? Hm...I guess a robot that's more self-aware like a human can have their own interests I guess," Makoto mumbled.

Haru didn't say anything, but continued putting away the food, as well as contemplating whether to poison Kisumi's portion once he arrives.

* * *

"Mm~ This taste great Makoto! Did you start learning how to cook or something?" Kisumi asked.

Makoto just laughed, "Of course not, you remember what I did in cooking class back in high school, the teacher actually begged me to stop taking the class!" the two men continued to laugh at the mention of the cooking incident Makoto started by accident.

"Oh right, I even remembered him crying a bit actually," Kisumi said.

"Hey! I wasn't that...okay I was a terrible cook, but hey at least I no longer burn the kitchen just for using the microwave now! That's an improvement at least," Makoto said.

Haru did remember seeing an image of a younger Makoto almost burning down the classroom just for using the microwave when he was scanning Makoto for information about him, and he actually shuddered at the thought of letting Makoto near the microwave now.

"Anyways Haru here actually made dinner, so he deserves all the praises," Makoto said. Oh god, even the way he eats makes Haru's gears flutter.

Wait...what?

"Man though, you're so lucky to have a servant bot like Haru...do you think if I asked Rei, I could get one of my own?" Kisumi asked.

"I'm not sure about that, he's still mad at you for ruining his real life volcano experiment," Makoto said.

"Aw come on! that was an accident and it happened years ago, he should really let it go," Kisumi said.

"Kisumi, it was really hard for him to get real lava, have you any idea how hard it is to obtain lava and bring it back to Tokyo?" Makoto said.

"Well...he should have just use vinegar and baking soda," Kisumi said as he pouted a bit.

"Well...you know Rei, he tends to do things to the extreme when it comes to his project," Makoto said.

"Which is a huge wonder on how he still doesn't have a girlfriend," Kisumi teased.

"Hey now, you know he already has someone he really likes," Makoto said as he smiles gently.

"Oh right, Mr. Energy Drink," Kisumi joked.

"I still don't understand why you gave him that nickname," Makoto said.

"Aw come on Mako-kun, I swear if that guy drinks any energy drinks he'll actually be able to move as fast as the speed of light," Kisumi said.

"Now now," Makoto laughed.

Haru continued sitting there feeling ever more irritated. He hates the fact the Kisumi can make Makoto laugh, he hates that Kisumi and Makoto are really close. In general, he really hates Kisumi.

"Ah Mako-kun, you got something right there," Kisumi was pointing at some rice that was stuck on Makoto's cheek.

"Eh? Where?" Makoto started patting his cheek with his napkin, but kept missing the rice.

"Here, let me get it for you big guy," Kisumi then leaned over and used his napkin to wipe the rice off his cheek.

"Ah! Thank you," Makoto smiled.

If you thought Haru was agitated before, he's plain out furious now.

Haru is really not liking Kisumi and right now, all he can think about is bashing the pink haired man's head against the table.

* * *

"Well thanks for inviting me for dinner Mako-kun, and Haru, you are an amazing cook," Kisumi said.

"No problem, anytime Kisumi," Makoto said as he lead Kisumi to the front door. "You are going to come to my birthday party right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it in the world, especially if this guy makes the cake," Kisumi said.

"Yeah whatever, now leave please," Haru said.

"Haru! don't be rude," Makoto lectured.

"I did say 'please'" Haru said as he turned his head away.

"He he, he's one funny robot Makoto, anyways I'll see ya later big guy," Kisumi said as he wave Makoto goodbye.

"Bye!" Makoto waved back and once Kisumi leaft, Haru immediately closed the door.

"I don't understand why you were rude to Kisumi Haru," Makoto said.

"...He's...annoying," Haru said.

"Well...I guess Kisumi can be a bit too much, but he's my friend, so you shouldn't be mean towards him, I do want you and him to be friends as well you know," Makoto said.

The thought of being friends with that pink haired man makes Haru's body boil.

"Eh? H-haru! there's steam coming out of your head!" Makoto started to panic.

Haru quickly calmed himself down and apologized. Makoto quietly sighs.

"I'm not mad at you Haru, but...could you at least be a bit more nicer to Kisumi? For me?" Makoto was giving Haru a slight puppy dog face and that had to be the most cutest thing Haru has ever witness in his first few days of being conscious.

Wait...cute?

"...Alright...but only because it's you Makoto," Haru said as he started heading to the kitchen to clean up.

Makoto was a bit confused on what Haru meant, but smiled anyways.

"Thank you, Haru-chan," Makoto said.

Haru suddenly stopped and turned around to face Makoto.

"...Why are you calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"That! that...nickname..."

"You mean 'Haru-chan'?"

"Yes...that," Haru said.

"Oh well...I thought that since we're...friends now...I thought it be okay...i-if you're uncomfortable with it I can stop, to be honest, I think this is the first time I've ever given anyone a nickname, I'm usually the one that receives them," Makoto explained.

"..." Haru was actually glad, even though the nickname was a bit too...girly to his liking, it was more special when it's from Makoto. He wanted to tell Makoto it was okay to continue calling him that. He wanted to tell Makoto to only give him a nickname and no one else. He wanted to hold Makoto tightly for being this nice.

Instead, Haru just said, "Do whatever you want." Haru then turned around once again and continue the task he was going to do. Makoto just smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Alright...Haru-chan," Makoto said in a low voice, but Haru could still hear it. Makoto then left the room so he could take a bath and get ready for bed, leaving Haru alone in the kitchen.

Haru's chest was hurting, if that was possible, and Haru's mind was full of moments with Makoto. He then remembered the question he asked himself earlier.

Was he in love with Makoto?

"...I think...I think I am..." Haru said as the lights built in his face glow red to make it look like he's blushing.

Once Rei comes to Makoto's house for the party, Haru is going to have him help him with this new emotion he has developed for his sweet, but oblivious owner.


	4. Love Tends To Be Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finally tells Rei about what's been happening to him whenever he's around Makoto, and Rei reveals a surprising answer that no one, even Haru would think was possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! 
> 
> Also I would like to officially apologize to anyone who was offended by that story I created before I deleted it, I did not mean to make it offensive, I did not know some of the words I put in there were not correct in the situation, I do understand that mental problems are a serious thing and I didn't mean to make it offensive, I again apologize, I promise I won't write anymore stories based on mental issues or anything that seems to be a touchy subject. Hope you understand that I made a mistake and all I wanted was to write a fictional story, but I promise I'll be careful with what I write. Hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward for me to come.

It was Makoto's birthday, and all his friends were arriving to his place, especially Kisumi.

"..." Haru was finishing putting the icing on the cake when Kisumi arrived, and right now he wished Kisumi would leave.

"Hey hey Makoto, and hello Haru-chan~" Kisumi greeted.

"Hey glad you could make it Kisumi! Haru, why don't you come over here and greet Kisumi here?" Makoto said as he gestured Haru to come over.

"..." Haru hesitated, but quickly came over and said a quick hello to Kisumi before going back to the kitchen and finish the decorations for the cake.

"Sorry about that, Haru's been acting strange all day today," Makoto said.

"It's alright, but what do you mean he's been acting strange?" Kisumi asked as he set the gift he brought on the table.

"Well he wanted to know when Rei was coming over, and he also wanted to know if Rei was arriving soon," Makoto explained.

"Hmm...you don't think your little robot friend has a thing for Rei does he?" Kisumi asked.

"I-I'm not sure, b-but if he does then it's his choice to like Rei I guess...though he might be disappointed once he realizes that Rei and Nagisa are a thing," Makoto said.

"Well...it's going to be interesting though, seeing a robot have feelings for a human and then having a heartbreak right after said human already has someone," Kisumi giggled.

"T-that's not funny! that's actually...sad...I don't want Haru to feel that way," Makoto said.

"Aw don't worry too much about it Mako, he's a robot after all, just because he has an advance AI, doesn't mean he's still not a robot," Kisumi said.

"...I guess so...but still...he's my friend...maybe I should talk to him," Makoto said. He excused himself and went into the kitchen. "Hey Haru, you doing okay?" Makoto said.

"Um...yeah I am, why you asked?" Haru said.

"Well...I've noticed you've been acting strange all day, and I just wanted to know what's up," Makoto said.

Haru started to feel panicked. Does Makoto know? Does Makoto know why his artificial heart beats every time he's around? Does Makoto know why he feels all these emotions whenever it involves him? Right now all Haru wanted to do was hide.

"W-well um...i'it's just um...you see...I-"

"I get it, it's hard for you to let your feelings out, it's embarrassing isn't it?" Makoto said. Haru stared at him and nodded.

"I-it is...I don't know what to do..." Haru said quietly, but enough for him to hear.

"It's fine Haru, I get it, I mean having a crush on someone is a somewhat difficult experience, but maybe if you talk to Rei about your crush, then you'll feel less troubled and won't regret if Rei turns you down and-"

"Wait what? I-I don't have a crush on Rei," Haru said.

"...Eh? You don't? t-then why were you acting strange and asking me if Rei was going to arrive soon?" Makoto asked.

"Well I..." Haru wanted to tell Makoto what was happening to him, but he feels...afraid? He doesn't really know, but right now he can't tell Makoto why he's acting like this, so he lied, "...my circuits were acting up, which is why I've been acting strange, and I just want Rei to fix me so I won't do anything stupid during the party."

"Oh I see, well I'm sure Rei is coming soon, so don't worry," Makoto said. He patted Haru's head and went back to the living room where Kisumi was. Haru's face started to glow red and put his hands to where Makoto patted him.

"...Idiot," Haru said quietly and resumed decorating the cake.

* * *

Finally, Rei arrived, and Haru couldn't feel anymore relieved to see him.

"Geez Rei-chan! what took you so long? I was so desperate in eating Haru-chan's cake!" Nagisa whined.

"I-I'm sorry for my tardiness, but I had to fix one of my experiments before it would catch on fire...again," Rei said.

"This is why I keep telling you to not leave any of your toys plugged in or else you'll break them~" Nagisa teased.

"Nagisa! They are not toys! they are the future! Don't think so lowly of them," Rei complained.

"Yeah well your little hope for the future is going to be costing you a lot once you get the electricity bills," Rin said.

"Hmph!"

"Now now everyone, no need to fight, let's all just enjoy the party," Makoto said.

"Ah, sorry Mako-chan! we didn't mean to argue on your big day!" Nagisa apologized as he came over and gave Makoto a hug.

"It's alright Nagisa, now come on, we should try some of Haru's cake, he did work very hard to make it," Makoto said.

Everyone gathered around the table where the cake was and grabbed a slice.

"Wowie! This cake is amazing!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"My Haru's baking skills are even better than I expected, I'm so proud of myself!" Rei said.

"And you're also proud of Haru-chan right?" Makoto said.

"Of course, I'm proud of him as well," Rei said. "I'm still amazed at how much he acts like a human, and I can't wait to see it fully instead of what you've been telling me Makoto-san."

"Yeah, which is probably why I get along with him, right Haru-chan?" Makoto turned towards Haru. Haru's face once again lit up and he quickly turned his head.

"Drop the -chan already," Haru huffed.

"Incredible! It's seems he developed a stubborn personality! Whatever you're doing to him Makoto, please keep on doing it...that is...if you still want to keep him," Rei said.

"...Of course I want to have him around," Makoto smiled. Haru looked up at Makoto and could feel his artificial heart rattling in his chest.

"I'm so glad you enjoy having Haru around, to be honest if you didn't keep him, I would have no idea what to do with him except probably make him do some chores or just turn him off completely," Rei explained.

"You wouldn't throw him away would you Rei-chan!?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Of course not! I would never throw him away! He's too perfect to be thrown away! And I would feel like a failure if I thrown him away!" Rei said.

"Come on guys, don't just see Haru as a scrap of metal, he's his own person now, at least from what I've seen, so please don't treat him like an object," Makoto said. Haru's chest was feeling tight.

"I'm sorry Makoto-san, that was inconsiderate of me, especially when you told me about Haru over the phone," Rei apologized.

"It's fine Rei, I'm sure Haru forgives you too, right Haru?"

"...I...I need to talk to Rei," Haru said.

"Oh right, you wanted him to fix your circuits right? Rei do you think you can fix Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, I just need some tools and I'll see what I can do," Rei said.

"Great! There should be some tools in the basement," Makoto said.

"Alright then, Haru please follow me," Rei said. As Rei and Haru walked away from the group and started heading towards the basement, Haru was starting to feel nervous.

"Here we are, these tools should help, now please explain to me your problems with the circuits," Rei said.

"...There's nothing wrong with them..." Haru said.

"There isn't? Then why would Makoto-san say-"

"That's because I lied to him, making him think there was a problem with my circuits," Haru interrupted.

"...That's incredible! I wouldn't think you could lie...but still...why did you lie to him Haru-san?" Rei asked.

"...Lately...I've been feeling...strange around him?" Haru said a bit unsure.

"Strange? How so?"

"...Whenever he's around I feel...happy? Whenever he's with...Kisumi...I get angry, and when Makoto isn't around...I feel lonely..." Haru said.

"...Haru-san...are you perhaps...in love with Makoto?" Rei asked.

"...Possibly...maybe...yes." Haru said as he hoped the dark basement hid his blushing face.

"...Outstanding! A robot that can feel love! I've heard of this before, but I never thought I would actually see it with my own eyes! I-it's...beautiful!" Haru doesn't know why, but he thought he saw sparkles floating around Rei.

"...Is there something wrong with me then?" Haru asked.

"...Well...that I'm not sure...but I believe this is natural," Rei said.

"Natural? If you have forgotten, there's nothing natural about me," Haru said.

"I know...but you are developing human emotions Haru-san, I mean you've already developed a personality of your own, so I wouldn't be surprised that you developed emotions such as happiness, jealousy, loneliness, and of course love," Rei smiled at the robot.

"...Then what should I do?"

"Well...that's up to you Haru-san, like Makoto said...you're your own person now technically, so you must make your own choices, but maybe you could tell your feelings to Makoto, it might help," Rei said.

"You think so?" Haru said.

"I believed so, it helped me when I told my feelings towards Nagisa," Rei said as he adjusted his glasses while blushing.

"I see...then I'll...think about it," Haru said.

"Good...but you must be careful Haru-san, even if you are acting more like a human, you're still a robot, and I worry these feelings you're developing might be too overwhelming for you, and they might cause problems if you don't control them well enough," Rei said.

"Don't worry Rei, I'll make sure nothing happens," Haru said.

"Good, now why don't we go back to the party before Makoto-san worries about us," Rei said.

"Right," Haru said. The two left the basement and walked their way back to the living room, what they didn't expect to see was Kisumi and Makoto kissing.

"W-what is going on here!?" Rei exclaimed.

"Well it seemed Kisumi accidentally drank a bit too much of the punch I brought over and well...he kinda confessed to Makoto and this happened!" Nagisa explained.

"Nagisa! I said not to bring alcohol!"

"I'm sorry! I just thought we could spiced things up!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Does this look like a good thing to you!?" Rei exclaimed.

"No!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Oi! you two shut up and help me and Sousuke get Kisumi off of Makoto here!" Rin exclaimed.

"Right!" Rei and Nagisa exclaimed in unison. While everyone was trying to get Kisumi off of Makoto, Haru started to see red.

"Oi! robot guy why don't you quit standing there watching this scene and help us as well?" Rin said.

"Haru-san?"

"Haru-chan! What are you doing!?"

"Haru!"

Without any warning, Haru grabbed Kisumi and pulled him off of Makoto and started to strangle him.

"Haru! stop! don't kill him!" Makoto exclaimed as he tried to pull Haru off of Kisumi.

"Haru-san please! control your emotions!" Rei exclaimed. Haru finally snapped out of it and when he looked down to see what he was doing, he immediately let go. Kisumi coughed and rubbed his throat.

"Haru! Why did you do that?" Makoto said as tears were starting to form.

"I...I-"

"It was his circuits!" Rei suddenly exclaimed.

"I thought you fixed them?" Makoto said.

"I-I did, but it takes awhile for them to work normally, which explains why Haru-san was acting like this! Please forgive him Makoto-san," Rei said.

"...A-alright...Haru...are you...good?" Makoto asked.

"I'm...I'm sorry...yeah...I'm okay now," Haru said.

"Good...Kisumi maybe we should take you to the hospital," Makoto said.

"No no, I'm fine really, I just need to rest," Kisumi said.

"Alright, are you still a bit drunk?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...a bit...I guess I shouldn't have drank any of Nagisa's punch," Kisumi chuckled but coughed right after.

"Easy now, come on, I'll take you home," Makoto offered, "Sorry everyone, but the party is over, I think it's best we all leave now."

"Alright Makoto, rest well Kisumi," Nagisa said. Everyone left the room and were heading out, but only Rei and Haru stayed behind.

"You coming Rei?" Rin asked.

"I'll leave soon, I just need to check on Haru," Rei said.

"Alright," Rin said and left.

"...Why did you...cover for me?" Haru said.

"...To be honest...I didn't want to because your actions were inexcusable, but...I can sorta see how you felt when you saw Kisumi kissing Makoto-san...but that doesn't mean I'll help you if this happens again, I'm afraid if this happens again we'll have to shut you down and...start a reboot," Rei said sadly.

"Please! I don't...I don't want to lose any of the memories I had with Makoto!" Haru begged.

"Then like I said, you need to control your emotions, or else you might do something similar to what happened here, or worse...you could do something to Makoto," Rei said.

Haru felt like his entire body was shaking. He doesn't want to hurt Makoto, he doesn't want to do anything that cause Makoto to cry.

"...I'll...I'll try...but Rei...if...if I do do something too Makoto...please...don't just start a reboot...but make sure I'm far away from Makoto..." Haru said.

"...Are you sure Haru?"

"...If the reboot doesn't fully erase my memories and emotions, then I want to be far away from Makoto before I do anything bad again," Haru said.

"...As you wish Haru," Rei then left Haru alone in the room, as Haru waited for Makoto to come back home.

"...Please...don't let me hurt Makoto..." Haru quietly whispered to himself.


	5. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Haru continues to struggle with his feelings for Makoto, but learns that he and Makoto are officially best friends; so what would happen when Haru just can't control himself anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long anticipating wait for this chapter I've been...*insert excuse here* but here it is, so let's get the show on the road!
> 
> Warning: At the end of this chapter, there is hints of the upcoming lewd stuff that will happen in the next chapter, so please if you are uncomfortable with lewd stuff, then don't read the last part of this chapter, even though the last chapter doesn't have that much lewd things going on.
> 
> Also I'd like to apologized that this chapter was shorter than the other chapters, I'm sorta getting to that point where I can't think of what to write, so I kinda need more inspiration for awhie.

It was around midnight when Makoto finally came back home, and Haru was already sitting in his chair, charging his systems. Haru could hear Makoto's footsteps in the room and he could hear clothes ruffling and falling on the floor. He finally heard Makoto's footsteps again, but suddenly they stopped. Haru slightly opened his closed eyes and could see Makoto looking at him with a sad expression. Haru felt guilty; he knew it was his fault for making Makoto have such an expression. Finally, Makoto continued to walk towards his bed and after a few minutes, he was finally asleep.

Haru opened his eyes completely and stared at Makoto's sleeping form. All he wanted to do now was go over there and apologized for everything he done, but he knew right now wasn't the perfect time. So, Haru continues to sit in his chair and wait until Makoto wakes up.

* * *

When Makoto woke up the next morning, he heard sizzling from the kitchen and smelled bacon being cooked. Makoto got off of his bed and started walking out of the door to the kitchen.

"Haru...are you in here?" Makoto said. He saw Haru become stiff, but then continued cooking breakfast. "...Haru...we really need to talk about yesterday..."

"...I know..."

"Then...can we talk about it?" Makoto asked.

"...We will...but after breakfast please," Haru replied.

"Alright, as long as we talk about it," Makoto said as he sat down and waited for Haru to finished cooking.

Once Haru was done cooking and served breakfast to Makoto, he sat patiently for Makoto to finished. Usually when Haru gives breakfast to Makoto, they would have a small conversation, but now it was an uncomfortable silence between them. Haru now wishes he could eat so he wouldn't feel so nervous and awkward at the moment.

Finally, Makoto finished eating and turned towards Haru.

"Okay, now we need to talk about-"

"I sorry Makoto," Haru interrupted as his head went down so that he would not be able to see Makoto's face.

"Haru...I know your sorry...but...what was that? I mean...I know it has to do with your systems malfunctioning or something...but...I feel like there's something else going on here...will you please tell me what's going on with you?" Makoto asked.

"...I...I..." Haru wanted to say "I love you, Makoto" to him, but he just couldn't. He was afraid of getting rejected, he was afraid that this excuse will make Makoto hate him for good.

"Haru...what is it? Please tell me..."

"..I can't...I'm sorry..."

"Haru...please don't keep secrets from me...it breaks my heart when you don't trust me for something like this," Makoto said.

"I...I do trust you! it's just...this one I really can't tell you..."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"...I'm afraid you'll hate me if I say it..."

"Haru! ...I could never hate you," Makoto said.

"...Why? I almost...I almost killed Kisumi...so why don't you just hate me...it'll be a lot easier..."

"I could never hate you because...you're my best friend," Makoto said. Haru now lifted his head up and stared at Makoto with wide eyes. Best friend? Is that even normal? Being friends with someone who isn't even a real person.

"...But I'm just a robot...how can you be best friends with someone like me?" Haru asked.

"Because...you're more than a robot that cleans my house to me! Like Rei said...you're developing human emotions...and you already have your own personality! If anything...you're more human than a robot," Makoto said as he smiled gently at him.

Haru started to feel strange deep inside of him. He never thought a human would consider him as another person. He never thought a hum would consider him as a best friend. Haru felt true happiness.

If robots could cry, Haru would have tears coming out of his eyes.

"Thank you...Makoto..."

"..You're welcome...Haru-chan," Makoto chuckled. Makoto then stood up and pulled Haru into a hug.

"...Drop the -chan," Haru mumbled into Makoto's shoulder. Makoto just laughed and continued hugging Haru.

"Now then...about that secret of yours...if you really don't want to tell me...then I'm fine with that. It's your own reasons to keep it a secret from me, so I should just respect that."

"Thank you...I promise...one day I'll tell you," Haru said.

"Great, then I'll look forward to it when the time comes," Makoto said. He finally let go of Haru and started to gather his dirty plate and walked towards the sink.

"Ah...I could do that-"

"Now Haru, remember what I said." Makoto said.

"...I'm more human than a robot that cleans for you," Haru sighed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked.

"I'm going to have a soak in the bathtub," Haru replied. All Makoto could do was call Haru's name in a whinny voice before chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Oh! It looks like it might rain today..." Makoto said as he was preparing to go to work.

"Don't forget your umbrella then," Haru said as he was preparing to wash Makoto and his clothes.

"Right, let me just...oh wait I forgot that I left my umbrella at Rin's place last week!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...Idiot," Haru said.

"H-Haru! Everyone makes mistakes like this!" Makoto whined.

"Yeah...but they don't forget their umbrella that long," Haru pointed out.

"I-I was tired that day! of course I would be forgetful!" Makoto pouted. Haru couldn't help but think he was cute doing that.

"Whatever, hope you like getting wet then," Haru sighed as he continued to gather any dirty clothes off the ground and in the hamper.

"Well...the weather report did say it'll most like rain in the evening, so if I hurry home I might not get completely soaked."

"Alright, but be careful," Haru said.

"Right, see you later Haru," Makoto said as he left through the door.

Haru continued to stare at the spot Makoto was standing and continued to pick up any dirty clothes so he could start the laundry.

* * *

Haru was currently folding Makoto's shirts on the ground in front of the glassed door that lead to the terrace. He saw that it had already started to rain and now he was worried that Makoto would be completely drenched once he gets home.

"...That idiot...good thing he's super cute..." Haru's cheeks started to warm up and his focus went back to folding Makoto's shirts.

Haru suddenly heard the door opening and he knew Makoto was home.

"Wah! I-I'm home! and I'm completely drenched!" Makoto whined as water started to drip on the floor.

"Oi! don't come in while you're wet; or else you're going to get-" Suddenly, Haru felt like he couldn't move anymore.

"Eh? Haru?" Makoto was completely drenched and his white shirt was clinging to his body. What was worse for Haru was that his shirt was completely see through and he could see his muscles and abs through the shirt. "U-um...Haru...do you think you could stop staring at me and please just get me a towel..."

What came next was unexpected, or at least for Makoto. Haru leaped towards Makoto and pinned him down to the floor. Makoto started to feel panicked and was struggling to get out of Haru's grasp.

"H-Haru! p-please let me go!" Makoto exclaimed. When Makoto looked up and saw Haru's face, he froze and started to shake in fear. Haru's eyes were blank and were more robotic than usual. "H-Haru?"

Inside Haru's mind, he was panicking himself.

 _"W-what am I doing!? I shouldn't be doing this to Makoto! I...I need to get off of him! Come on! move damn it!"_ Haru didn't understand what was going on, all he could see was Makoto's scared face as well as error texts screening his vision.

`System Error`

`System` ` Malfunctioning`

`System Overheating`

_"System...overheating? What's going on!? Come on! please stop!"_ Haru begged his own body to stop, but nothing was working. His body felt extremely hot and he just couldn't think right.

Suddenly, Haru's tongue came out and he started to pull Makoto's shirt up to reveal his chest and stomach.

_"Oh god no!"_

Haru leaned down and started to lick at Makoto's right nipple.

"H-Haru! W-what are you doing!?" Makoto exclaimed as he continued to wiggle out of Haru's grasp.

 _"I'm sorry Makoto! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry"_ Haru wanted to say it out loud, but all he could do was witness himself doing lewd things to Makoto as well as see the errors in his vision.

 _"I'm sorry...Makoto...I can't control myself..."_ Haru's free hand then started to go down to Makoto's pants and he started to unbuckle his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! that went extremely lewd! and I'm sorry for it! but yeah...be prepared for the next chapter...cause you know...*that* is going to happen in the next chapter...again I'm sorry.
> 
> But yeah...reminder! If you don't want to see the lewd stuff in the next part, then I recommend skipping the next chapter if you're uncomfortable with it, and please like I said a million times probably, do not whine about it! I will put warning in the beginning of the next chapter, so if you read the next chapter and were uncomfortable, don't complain that I didn't warn you beforehand please.
> 
> Anyways see you in the next chapter!


	6. Hate and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Haru was doing, Makoto knew it wasn't Haru's fault entirely, but being pinned by Haru is very unsettling, or at least it's making his stomach have butterflies for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah...did I leave you all in a huge and lewd cliffhanger in the last chapter, and kept you all wait for so long? ...Well you know I did and I regret nothing! :3 Anyways the anticipating and sexy chapter is finally here and well...dang...hope not all of you are mad at little old me :3
> 
> **Warning: This chapter contains minor rape, sex, and harsh language, so if you're uncomfortable with this stuff, please don't read the chapter then, and also...don't complain to me about it. Thank you.**

Makoto desperately tried to get out of Haru's grip while telling him to stop, but no matter how many times Makoto begged Haru to stop, Haru would not listen. Throughout Makoto's mind, all he could think about was what was Haru doing, why he was doing this, and why does he feel weird from him doing such actions to him.

For whatever reason, Makoto looked at Haru's face and saw that Haru's eyes were lidded, his face was red, and he looked...different. Makoto was confused on why Haru looked like that, but then came to a conclusion thinking that the reason for Haru acting like this is possibly because he has a malfunction in his system. Makoto thought that Rei didn't fix all the problems yet, and that was why Haru was doing this. Makoto felt a bit relieved that Haru was only acting like this because of the possibility of that reason, but was still panicking about the current situation he was in.

Whatever Haru was doing, Makoto knew it wasn't Haru's fault entirely, but being pinned by Haru is very unsettling, or at least it's making his stomach have butterflies for some reason.

"A-ah! H-Haru! n-not there!" Makoto begged as Haru continued trying to pull Makoto's pants off of him. Haru didn't say anything, probably because of the malfunctioning, but he was...panting?

Makoto couldn't help but wonder how much did Rei put human abilities into Haru when making him. Even though Haru is an android, Makoto couldn't really tell at that moment because of how much Haru acting more and more like a human at that moment.

Finally, Makoto's pants were off, much to Makoto's dismay.

"W-wait! please don't!" Makoto begged as tears started to come out of his eyes. Haru ignored him once again, and started rubbing Makoto's cock through his boxers.

"A-ah!" Makoto groaned at the friction.

_"T-this isn't happening...is it!?"_ Makoto thought as he tried to hold back his moans.

_"Please tell me this isn't happening!"_ Haru thought as he saw himself rubbing Makoto's cock through his heart patterned boxers.

Even though Makoto should be shocked and scared from what is happening, he couldn't help but be embarrassed because of the boxers he was currently wearing.

"P-please stop Haru-chan! This is embarrassing," Makoto said barely.

_"Oh God, please Makoto...don't talk or else I'm seriously going to do something!"_ Haru begged in his mind, hoping that there was a chance that Makoto could just read his mind and know what he was saying, but sadly, Makoto was too distracted from his cock being rubbed and trying to hold back his moans.

Haru's body then tugged Makoto's boxers downwards to let Makoto's now hard cock out. Once the boxers were off, Makoto's cock sprang out with some of the pre-cum leaking out of the slit a bit.

"A-ah! H-Haru! W-what..." Without warning, Haru opened his mouth and started licking Makoto's cock.

"A-ah! w-wait! Haru d-dont'!" Makoto begged as he tried to get out of Haru's grip even more.

Haru continued licking Makoto's cock all the way from the base to the tip. He already licked off the pre-cum from the slit and was now gliding his tongue on the head.

"W-wait Haru! p-please! I-I'm not ready for any of...why the heck do you have saliva!?" Makoto exclaimed. Makoto was really shocked at how Haru's fake tongue had saliva on it, then again...it was possibly just water, but still...he really wished Rei hadn't put that much detail on making Haru.

"A-ah! ...w-wait Haru...don't...n-not...there..." Makoto moaned as Haru was now putting Makoto's cock into his mouth. Haru moved his head up and down, and letting Makoto's cock hit the back of his throat. It was a good thing robots didn't have a gag reflex.

"A-ah! that feels..." Makoto was now enjoying the pleasure, letting some of his own saliva dripping out of his mouth. He didn't know why he was accepting it now, but he couldn't fight back on how much he was somewhat enjoying this.

"A-ah! H-Haru!" Makoto groaned.

_"I-it he actually enjoying this!? W-what is he doing!? You're suppose to resist! I'm practically raping you Makoto!"_ Haru exclaimed inside his mind, but looking back at Makoto once again, he couldn't help but feel even warmer from Makoto's face.

" _...Fuck it..."_ Haru decided to accept what was happening and let things happened.

Haru then took Makoto's cock out of his mouth and started taking of his pants, Haru then took out his own cock out and was positioning himself in front of Makoto's now wet entrance.

"W-wait...you have a cock!? Why would Rei even need you to have that!?" Makoto exclaimed after coming back from his little fantasy. What was worse was that...Haru's cock vibrates.

_"Once this is over...I'm really going to have a strict talk with Rei,"_ Makoto thought as he embraced himself for what was about to come.

Haru then thrust himself into Makoto, causing Makoto to arch his back. After Makoto calmed down and was getting use to the feeling, Haru started to pump himself into Makoto.

"A-ah! n-not...there!" Makoto moaned as he was starting to enjoy the pleasure once again.

"A-ah! p-please Haru! I-I...I need more," Makoto moaned. Haru started to thrust faster, while pumping Makoto's cock. Haru then leaned over and started to kiss Makoto fully on the lips. He pushed his tongue into Makoto's mouth and ran his tongue around the roof of Makoto's mouth.

Makoto really hated to admit it, but he is starting to enjoy it, he only wished that the circumstances were different, and that this wasn't forced. He actually believed that as long as it was Haru, he was fine with it.

Haru continued to thrust into Makoto as Makoto felt he was going to cum soon, with another thrust, Makoto came all over his stomach. Makoto was panting and tears were still coming out of his eyes. When he looked up, he saw that Haru still had that look.

"W-wait..w-we're not going to..." Haru started to rub Makoto's cock once again for another round.

* * *

"Hey Rei...are sure we shouldn't check up on Makoto, especially with Haru still around, after what happened to Kisumi...I'm not sure it's safe to leave Makoto with Haru anymore," Rin said.

"I assure you Rin, it's fine, I've already dealt with any problems Haru has, it'll be fine, besides! I create something that's help us know if something is wrong with Haru," Rei said proudly.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"I've created a little program here that'll tell us any specific problems Haru might be facing. If Haru has a certain problem, the computer will tell us what is going on, and we'll be able to solve the problem in no time!" Rei said.

"I see...so if it's a life threatening problem that might harm Makoto, we'll know soon?" Rin asked.

"Of course, I always look out for Makoto's safety after all!" Rei said.

"Right...hey...it's typing something," Rin said as he pointed at the computer.

"What?! I didn't think there would be a problem with Haru already!" Rei exclaimed.

"Guess that's what you get when you think too highly over the things you make...what does...system overheating mean?" Rin asked.

"Oh it simply means that Haru is experiencing too much heat in his body, and the only way to let all that heat out is to do some activities," Rei said.

"I see...what...kind of activities might I ask?" Rin asked.

"Well...let's see...usually exercises...painting...cooking...oh...oh no..." Rei started to become pale.

"What..."

"I...there is a slight...chance I may...have given...Haru...a male reproductive...organ..." Rei said timidly.

"...You gave a robot and penis!?" Rin exclaimed.

"I-it wasn't my fault! Nagisa drew a penis on my blue prints without me knowing and it was too late for me to remove it!" Rei exclaimed.

"God damn it Rei! You should have noticed right away! Now that fucking robot is going to be fucking Makoto!" Rin exclaimed.

"Now calm down! I'm sure Haru has enough sense to...Oh no," Rei said.

"Great...more news...what is it?"

"I forgot...if Haru experiences any system problems...then well...let's say his body will go on autopilot..." Rei said.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Rin exclaimed.

"It means that no matter how much Haru tries to control his body during a system malfunction, he won't be able to do it, so his body will automatically take over with no senses at all, leaving Haru's conscious deep inside his own mind," Rei said.

"...Rei...after we save Makoto, we're having a long talk," Rin said as he grab his jacket.

"Right...let's go!" Rei exclaimed as the two headed out of the lab and into Rin's car.

"I'm going to call Sousuke to help us out and to bring that deactivation remote with him," Rin said.

"Y-you're going to deactivate Haru?" Rei asked.

"Of course, we both know how strong that guy is, I don't want to fight Haru, so might as well shut him down for now," Rin said.

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"...Remember when I stayed at Makoto's home a bit longer?"

"Yeah?"

"...Haru has asked me if...he ever done anything to hurt Makoto...I'll...have to reboot him," Rei said.

"What? You know if you reboot him then all his memories will be..."

"I know...what's worse is that he wants me to take him away from Makoto completely," Rei said.

"...You're not going...destroy him...are you?"

"I'm not sure...I...honestly don't want to go through with it...but I guess we'll see what happens once we get to that point," Rei said.

"Alright...let's just worry for Makoto for now," Rin said.

"Right," Rei said. The two sat quietly as they drove to pick up Sousuke and go to Makoto's place.

_"Haru-san...I warned you..."_

* * *

"P-please Haru...I-I can't take it anymore!" Makoto exclaimed.

"..."

"Please! If the Haru is anywhere in there! please! I need you stop youself!" Makoto cried.

"..." Haru felt...empty. He really wanted to stop himself, but no matter how much he tried, no matter how much he begged, he couldn't stop himself.

"Haru-chan..." Makoto cried as he closed his eyes.

For once in Haru's short time in living...he felt utterly depressed. He didn't want to hurt Makoto, he didn't want to make him cry again, yet here he was, practically raping him, as Makoto continue to cry.

Haru hated himself. He hated that he couldn't control his body. He hated that he couldn't tell Makoto how much he regret this. Most of all...he hated that he was an android. Androids were meant to not have feelings, they don't care about the actions they make, they don't care about relationships or anything that resembles human emotions and personalities. Haru wishes he wasn't a robot. Haru wishes that he never existed.

Suddenly the front door banged open, and Sousuke came inside, with Rin and Rei close behind.

"Oh God!" Rin was mortified by the scene he was seeing. Haru had his cock inside Makoto's entrance and he continue to thrust into him. Sweat, cum, and a tiny bit of blood was mixing with each other on the floor.

"Jesus..." Sousuke said as his face showed disgust.

"I would have thought Haru would have gotten the heat out his system already, he must have too much heat in him if he's still doing this..." Rei said.

"Yeah well...let's just turn him off before Makoto dies from this," Rin said as he gestured Sousuke to press the button.

Sousuke pressed the button and Haru suddenly collapsed onto Makoto's body.

"H-Haru?"

"Don't worry Makoto, he's fine, he's just turned off, that's all," Rei said.

"I see...as long as he's okay," Makoto said.

"Are you alright Makoto," Rin asked.

"I-I think so, I might be sore tomorrow," Makoto said.

"Yeah well...that happens...I guess, look we'll take Haru back to the lab for now," Rin said.

"I-I see...well tell me once you're done with him, so I can pick him," Makoto tiredly smiled.

"...Makoto..there's a chance Haru isn't coming back," Rin said.

"W-what?"

"Makoto-san...Haru has ordered me to reboot him if he ever does something like this to you...and he also said that...he wanted me to make sure you and him are never together anymore," Rei said.

"W-what! N-no! Y-you can't take Haru away! He's my best friend! H-he's...he's someone I love," Makoto said as tears started to stream out of his eyes.

"M-Makoto-san...I'm sorry...I...I'll try to convince Haru to change his mind...I'll try my best...but please...don't have your expectations too high," Rei said.

"..."

"Why don't you try to calm yourself down Makoto, we'll handle this. We'll call you if something happens...alright," Rin said. Makoto nodded, but continued to cry. Sousuke picked up Haru off the floor and started walking out of the door with Rin and Rei close behind.

"...If it helps...Haru...actually loves you...he told me...and it was why he was acting strange..." Rei said. Makoto looked up and stared at Rei, Rei nodded and closed the door behind him once he was outside. Makoto continued to cry and he hoped and hoped that Haru would change his mind.

"Haru-chan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...I didn't think I would put angst in there...then again I did make an angst story with someone on Tumblr, so that might be the cause...
> 
> Anyways, hope you...were alright with this chapter? I'm not sure...I will tell you this...writing this scene was both embarrassing and sad...yeah...
> 
> Anyways...I'll see you in the next chapter! bye!


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now up to Haru to make his choice, whether to stay with Makoto, or shut down completely and never experience these emotions ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epic conclusion! At first, I didn't know about finishing it on this part, but then I tried to think of other future chapters, but I had no ideas (most of my ideas are going towards one-shots and new series), but yeah...this will be the final chapter...I hope it's the best, heart-wrenching, slightly humorous ending you've ever read...or at least by my level of writing...enjoy!

Haru's senses were returning to him, he was waking up. When his vision came back to him, he was in a familiar room he has only saw a glimpse of when he was being built. He was in Rei's laboratory.

"Haru-san, I'm so glad you're okay," Rei said.

"..." memories of what Haru did started flying back to him, he remembered what he did to Makoto, he remembered the tears, he remembered how his body wouldn't stop moving, but most all...he remembered how he hurt Makoto.

"...Haru-san...I know you have requested me to...reboot you...but...I kindly, yet firmly have to decline your request," Rei said.

"What...Rei, I said-"

"I know what you said...but...but...this is Makoto-san we're talking about, he's the kindest person you will ever meet," Rei said.

"Rei, I know that, but-"

"No...listen Haru-san, I created you so that Makoto won't feel lonely, I created you so Makoto will finally have a companion he can wake up to and greet in the morning," Rei said.

"..."

"Haru-san, Makoto needs you...and if you can't see that...then I'll have to make you realize how much he needs you," Rei said. He then took out a disk and handed it to Haru.

"What's this?" Haru asked.

"...This is a documentary of Makoto's life, I have asked Makoto's family to send a copy of it to me, I've also added recent pictures and videos with us in it as well, I would like you to look at it, and understand Makoto...and if you still believe you're not worthy of being with Makoto, then...then I'll reboot you...but I'm not making you stay away from him," Rei said sternly.

"...Fine," Haru said as he opened a hard drive and placed the disk inside. He started to see the documentary inside his head. Rei left the lab, and left Haru alone.

"...I hope you know what's the right choice, Haru-san," Rei said to himself.

* * *

 

"Rin, please let me see Haru," Makoto said as he met Haru in front of the building.

"Sorry Makoto, no can do," Rin said as he blocked the entrance.

"Rin, please...I have to see Haru," Makoto said sternly.

"I understand that...but Haru needs to make his choice, whether he should be rebooted and forget about you, or if he wants to be with you, yet has to deal with the whole raping you thing for the rest of his robotic life," Rin said.

"Rin....Sousuke, can't you convince your boyfriend to let me see Haru," Makoto asked.

"Sorry, but you and I know a lot about Rin, and he's stubborn when he sets his mind on something," Sousuke said.

"Ugh!" Makoto complained. He walked back and forth for a little bit until he turned towards the two once again.

"Look...I know Haru doesn't want to see me right now, but I have to convince him to not do whatever it is he's doing...I need to be there for him," Makoto said.

"I know that man, but we don't want you to get hurt by that thing," Rin said.

"Rin, please...I know you're looking out for me and all, but...I need you to trust me on this," Makoto said.

"I'm sorry Makoto, I just can't do that," Rin said sternly.

"...Fine...you leave me no choice," suddenly, Makoto took out something in his shirt pocket, and placed it on Rin's head. On top of Rin's head was a mouse.

"What the fuck Makoto!" Rin exclaimed as he tried to get the mouse off of him, but suddenly the little rodent went into his shirt, while nipping at him a bit.

Makoto made a dash passed them, while they were distracted, and went into the elevator.

"M-Makoto! get back here!" Rin said from the other end of the hall as he started running towards him, with Sousuke close behind.

"Sorry! I promise to buy you lunch later!" Makoto said as the elevator door closed.

"Damn it!" Rin pounded he elevator door. He and Sousuke then started running towards the staircase.

As soon as Makoto reached the floor with Rei's lab, he quickly started running as fast as he could. He then heard the door that leads to the stairs opened loudly, and then he heard footsteps behind him.

"Makoto!" Rin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Makoto apologized continuously.

"I don't care about the fucking mouse thing...though I'm going to kill you for it, but you can't go in there!" Rin shouted. He finally caught up to Makoto and tackled him to the ground. After getting up, he restrained Makoto, so he wouldn't escape.

"Please Rin! You have to let me get in there!" Makoto said.

"I'm sorry Makoto, but I just can't!" Rin said.

"Please..."

"...Why is he so important to you? He's a freaking robot! Just because he has an advance AI, doesn't mean those emotions of his are even real," Rin said.

"Yes they are, I know they are...I know you don't understand, but I do! Haru maybe a robot, but he's still human to me! It shouldn't matter if his emotions are real or artificial because he's still a human to me!" Makoto said.

"Geez, why are you putting so much energy and effort for this guy?"

"...It's because I love him...I bet you would do this for love...wouldn't you Rin?" Makoto asked.

"...Fuck no," Rin deadpanned.

"Eh? B-but...I always thought..."

"Dude, just because I cry a lot during movies and I read a lot of shoujo mangas, doesn't make me that easily influence just because you put love in the sentence," Rin said.

"Darn...I thought that would have worked," Makoto sighed.

"It did," Sousuke said then suddenly grabbed Rin and pinned his to the wall.

"What the fuck Sousuke!?"

"Sorry...but Makoto got a point," Sousuke said.

"He did?"

"I did?"

"Yes you did...now go in there and be with you true love," Sousuke said with a determined look.

"T-thanks...Sousuke..." Makoto awkwardly walked towards the double doors that leads to Rei's lab, while looking back at the two, before entering through the doors and leaving the two alone.

"...You realize what you just did now don't you," Rin said.

"...Yep," Sousuke replied.

"...You also realize we're not going to have sex for a month," Rin said.

"...I know," Sousuke said as he put his head down.

* * *

 

"Rei!? Rei! Where are you?" Makoto shouted.

"Makoto-san?" What are you-"

"Rei, please tell me where Haru is," Makoto said.

"He's in there, but what are you-" without letting Rei finish his sentence, Makoto ran towards the room Haru was in and saw him. Haru was sitting on a chair, with his eyes closed. He was smiling.

"Haru?" Haru's eyes suddenly opened, and when Haru looked at Makoto, he looked confused.

"Makoto...what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"Oh thank God...you didn't reboot yet," Makoto sighed in relief as he crouch down and looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

"Makoto, why are you here?" Haru asked sternly.

"...I wanted to see you," Makoto said.

"W-what? Why...you realize what I did was wrong right?" Haru said.

"I know...but...Haru, I know you had no control over your body, I know that you've been going through a lot with your emotions...I know all of this is overwhelming for you...you're not ready for all these emotions, but you have to let me help you...that way we can take it step by step," Makoto said.

"Do you even realize what you're even saying?" Haru asked.

"Yes...and no...but I didn't run all the way over here, put a mouse on Rin, get chased by Rin and Sousuke, and then realize that Sousuke is the one that's easily influence by love," Makoto said. Haru became extremely confused. "Look, what I'm trying to say here is that...I love you Haru, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Makoto said.

"...Makoto...what...what do humans do when both people realize they love each other?" Haru asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it straight from Makoto's mouth.

"W-well...we hug...I guess...and we hold on to each other for awhile, t-then we...kiss...I suppose," Makoto stuttered as his face became red.

"I like the sound of that," Haru said as he hugged Makoto and Makoto returned the hug.

"T-this feels nice...even though it's kinda cold...it's somehow...warm? Does that make sense to you?"

"Sorta...can we kiss now?" Haru asked.

"I-if that's what Haru wants," Makoto blushed. Makoto leaned down and let Haru's mouth fall on to his. Makoto never thought in his life he would kiss a robot with so much love and affection, but it felt right.

"I love you Makoto," Haru said gently.

"I love you too, Haru-chan," Makoto said. Haru frowned, and Makoto laughed lightly.

"Seriously...we're just going to let Makoto fall in love with a freaking robot?" Haru and Makoto turned their heads to see Rin, Sousuke, Rei, and Nagisa standing at the door.

"Well it's a beautiful sight, they look perfect together," Rei said.

"You're only saying that because you made him," Rin said.

"Well...I always did believe that man and machine are a perfect duo," Rei said.

"Eh, but you'll choose to be with me right?" Nagisa said.

"W-well...o-of course," Rei blushed as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yay! I knew it!" Nagisa cheered as he hugged Rei.

"Ugh...I'm getting sick of all this gushy crap," Rin sighed.

"Well you were the one that squealed when you read your shoujo manga," Sousuke said.

"I thought I told you not to say that out loud!" Rin exclaimed.

"Meh..." Sousuke shrugged, but smiled a bit.

"We're seriously not going to have sex for a month!" Rin shouted.

Everyone laughed, and Haru and Makoto were finally happy together.

* * *

 

_**Epilogue~** _

It's been a couple of months since Makoto and Haru confessed their love for each other, and after finding a legal way to get married, they were finally together together officially.

"So how's the married life you two?" Nagisa asked.

"Ah, it's great, though...it kinda feels the same before we got married to be honest," Makoto replied.

"Eh? But what about the sex?"

"W-well...um...we..." Makoto started to blush, while trying to find the right words.

"Eh? You've been married for a couple of months now and you still haven't done it? What about your honeymoon?" Nagisa asked.

"W-well...um...we tried doing it...but then...Haru started making a...clanking sound...and the walls were pretty thick...s-so you know," Makoto said.

"Oh I see, you chickened out didn't you Mako-chan!" Nagisa laughed.

"I-I didn't chicken out...it's just...it's still new to me..." Makoto said.

"You're not even a virgin though Mako-chan!" Nagisa said.

"I-I know...b-but...Haru being so intimidating...i-it's so awkward..." Makoto said.

"Geez...maybe you should just be the dominate one in the bed," Nagisa sighed.

"I w-wish...I m-mean I could...I would...b-but...you see...I mean...I-"

"He's too wishy washy," Haru interrupted.

"Eh? I-I'm not too wishy washy!" Makoto whined.

"Nah, I believe in Haru, you're extremely wishy washy," Nagisa laughed.

"Y-you guys..." Makoto whined.

"Don't worry Mako-chan, I'm sure you'll finally be able to do it," Nagisa said.

"Don't you worry about that, I'm making sure we do it tonight, even if he starts to cry a bit," Haru smirked. Makoto blushed fiercely.

"H-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Woah! Go for it Haru-chan!" Nagisa cheered.

Makoto doesn't know how he's going to deal with having an android as a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're done! Hope you enjoyed that, I know I did, thank you all for enjoying and reading my story, it was a great ride! And I can't wait to show you all my next story real soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for awhile, but never really started writing until I found a few android/robot haru fanfics and mangas on the internet and I just felt like writing one myself!


End file.
